


Here's to the Past

by off_to_nevverlandd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Random & Short, one s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_to_nevverlandd/pseuds/off_to_nevverlandd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little drabble one shots throughout Carmilla and Laura's relationship in no sequential order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I write these drabbles and they turn out to be really short, so I am going to make a compilation of them.

You stand in front of the tombstone, tracing the words with your fingers

Valerie Hollis. 1976-2012. Mother. Daughter. Sister. Friend.

You’ve been here for hours. It’s your mother’s birthday today. You haven’t stopped crying. You’re usually not like this, you’re able to maintain yourself, not thinking about the negatives, only the positives. When you look up, you can see Carmilla waiting for you in the car, eyes flicking between you and the book she’s currently reading. She wears a worried expression, though you disregard it, just grateful that she isn’t all over you, trying to stop you from grieving. She understands.

You think back to all the time you were with your mother before her demise. All of the ones you recall. Some memories being extravagant, like the time you went to Disney world. You had loved it, even though you were afraid of Goofy. And you think about the most mundane of memories. Like the time you went to a gas station with her and begged her for skittles, asking over and over if you could get them. She had said yes the first time, but you felt the need to be persistent.

You smile at the memory.

You kneel against the tomb, forehead resting against the cold concrete. You think the words ‘I love you’ and ‘I miss you’ a thousand times, not saying them out loud, not wanting to break the silence; unsure how to. 

You pull out the picture of your mom in your pocket, and smiling down at the woman. People tell you that you look like her. You don’t see it, although Carm had thought the photo was you, saying

“A bit narcissistic carrying around a photo of yourself, don’t you think, Sundance?” 

With a silent ‘I love you so much. And I miss you’ you walk to the car, and slip in. Carmilla looks worried.

You give her a reassuring smile, and she seems to accept it. So she begins to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by A Day to Remember.
> 
> If you enjoyed and want more, leave kudos and a comment and message/follow me on tumblr.
> 
> broodpuff.tumblr.com


End file.
